As a means for recording and a means for viewing TV program such as a ground wave and a satellite broadcasting, the following technologies are disclosed (refer to Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 1998-234007, Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2003-101913, and Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 1997-245467). In Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 1998-234007, a technology to record all television broadcasts of a day has been proposed. In Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2003-101913, a system has been proposed in which the server side records programs on all channels endlessly continuously for 24 hours and a user can receive the delivery of the recorded program from the server by designating a program that the user wants to view after broadcasting. In Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 1997-245467, a hardware for recording all programs on all channels has been proposed.    Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 1998-234007    Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2003-101913    Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 1997-245467